Days of Heresy
by Ikoma-Ichigo
Summary: Eurinas and his squad of dark angels terminators from the Deathwing have a mission. But what surprises wait for them?
1. Rear Assault

_**Days of Heresy.**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Games Workshop or have the rights to any Games Workshop Copyrights, I am therefore doing this as a non-profit fanfic maker – So do not sue me, I've got no money anyway!

Chapter one: Rear Assault

The Battle had been raging for Four Hours as Eurinas Porvenin, Veteran Space Marine and member of the Dark angels 1st Company; The Deathwing, appeared on the fields of battle. Yuri Prime, 20 light years from the Cadian gate, had been in a state of near constant war for nearly four hundred years, 'That will soon change' thought Eurinas 'now that we are here'.

No sooner had he though that, he heard the orders to his six man squad through the internal Vox network of his suit of Tactical Dreadnought Armour, Veteran Sergeant Extromis was issuing commands, their mission was to eliminate the traitors command units, where they have just teleported from their battle barge in orbit to be right behind. Shredding traitors with explosive shells from his storm bolter he could hear the roar of the twin assault cannons wielded by two of his battle brothers to his right, no sooner had he heard the roar, he saw a large flaming mushroom hurtle frail bodies left and right as a support basilisk caught some shells in its ammunition storage. 'This is too easy' thought Eurinas.

He was soon to eat those words, as out of the passageways of the bunkers he heard the monotone cackle of evil beings. Out of the entrances came large warriors, not as big as him, but almost. Their armour, painted metallic and gold, was recognised almost instantly "Iron Warriors" he hissed with alarm through his Comms mic to his squad brethren "coming from the right flank, ten enemies".

He almost instantly heard the assault cannons changing their firing direction and as he looked four of the Iron Warriors fell but six were still charging at them, firing their bolter as they came, the shells rang harmlessly against their Venerable suits of Terminator Armour, bolter shells returned from the storm bolters and another three fell, leaving three charging straight at them. As the enemies came ever so closer, Eurinas readied his power fist and charged, as did his squad, but too late he noticed the weapon one of their enemies carried, a long weapon, longer than a boltgun, with a hissing tubular end.

Eurinas did not have time to warn his squad mates as a white hot streak passed him and into the chest of the Battle Brother to his right, he recognised the suit as that worn by Tharnus, a veteran of many centuries and a warrior who had been inducted to the secretive "Deathwing" even before Eurinas had been selected to be a space marine by the interrogator chaplains on his home planet of Lidos VII. He roared a battle cry as he saw the Meltagun shot pierce through the terminator armour like paper and exited out the other end, Tharnus dropped to the floor, as Eurinas charged into the fray and put his power fist through the helmet of the chaos marine with the Meltagun and he also saw Extromis slice the squads leader in two with his masterful use of his Power Axe. The Traitors dead, the squad rallied around the body of Tharnus, firing at the enemies all around them, knowing that victory was still within reach. Suddenly, Tharnus coughed, he was still alive, but barely. "He needs the get to the apothecaries" Stated Extromis, and, switching to his ground to ship Vox unit, "We have need of teleport extraction for a Wounded Veteran, Lock onto these co-ordinates" he entered the relevant codes and within moments, the coughing, spluttering form of Tharnus was gone, leaving only a blackish red smear on the concrete below.

"We will now continue" said Extromis "We still have our mission to complete. For the Emperor". With that squad replied "For the Emperor" and the five remaining Terminators opened fire once again and advanced into the complex of bunkers.


	2. Bunker Storm

_**Days of Heresy.**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Games Workshop or have the rights to any Games Workshop Copyrights, I am therefore doing this as a non-profit fanfic maker – So do not sue me, I've got no money anyway!

Chapter two: Bunker Storm

Entering the first bunker Eurinas opened fire on the traitors within, mercilessly shredding flesh and muscle as bodies hit the floor like sacks of sand. Noticing a hatchway in the floor Eurinas opened it and fired a few bolter rounds down the shaft, just in case, and exited the room and headed for the next all the while hearing "bunker Neutralised" a few times on his Vox unit. Just as he entered the open area between bunkers, the ground shook as he saw a large blasphemed Leman Russ battle tank round the corner and, rumbling forward, fired its battle cannon Straight at him, luckily for Eurinas the first shot missed and as they took the time to reload he was able to run up to the tank and rip a hole into the side with his power fist "for the Lion" he roared as he emptied his storm bolters magazine into the hole he created, the Monstrous vehicle blew apart at the seams and Eurinas was pelted by bits of scrap that would kill a normal man outright, he ignored them and continued to the next bunker, he entered to find it already empty, all except for his squad mate Phland, he had beaten him to it.

"You're getting slow Eurinas" Phland said to his friend "You should practice more"! With that they exited the bunker and found the squad waiting for them. "Right" Bellowed Extromis "the bunkers are cleared but did anyone other than me notice the hatches in the floors"! "I did Brother Sergeant" replied Eurinas "what are your orders"? The large veteran sergeant led them to the first bunker and pointed down the hatch, which he opened. "We are going down there to find what these thrice damned heretics are doing here"! And with that he jumped down the hatch.

The bottom wasn't very far down, Eurinas found, plus there were ladders they could climb to get back up afterwards. He just hoped they would support the massive weight of four terminators. The squad activated the lights and found a large corridor heading down to a large door. There was light gleaming between the frame and the door. The squad all lined up behind the door and waited for orders, they were not going in recklessly.

Their enhanced hearing could easily hear the raised voices behind the door; they could also hear Booming monotone voice of what was now obviously an Iron Warrior! With that analysis they burst through the door and were nearly stunned by what they saw;

A huge sphere hung in the air above a machine the likes of which Eurinas had never before seen, covered in blasphemous marks and sigils, the machine was obviously heretical, but what brought then back to reality was the hail of bolter shells that pinged and rattled off their armour. The squad were not worried, however, since tactical dreadnought armour was proof against such weapons. They turned to the source of the firing and saw dozens of humans plus a handful of Iron Warriors. But behind them all was the source of the booming voice, the chaos lord! Fully twelve foot tall he roared his displeasure at the squad's interruption and charged. At that point the squad opened fire and the withering fire of the storm bolters and assault cannons slowed the large chaos monster, but he kept coming, smashing the human traitors and chaos marines aside with mighty hands like massive Tomb stones. As he reached the squad, he leapt. The squad's fire followed him in the air and he landed on one of the assault cannon armed marines who lashed out with his power fist, hitting the beast on the kneecap before being crushed under the lord's blasphemous power. Now wounded the monstrous animal lashed out again with his claws and tore a slice out of second terminator's armour and as the wounded marine finished off the lord it planted its claws into his chest.

There was then a huge banging on another door at the other end of the room and as the door fell the two remaining members of the squad saw the monstrous sight of eight monstrous chaos Terminators! There was no way that the three, Eurinas, Phland and Extromis, would defeat all of them and they then, as one, remembered the huge machine. They all turned and as they looked at the ball above them, they all saw through it. A large room! The size of a house, at least, and there was a dozen chaos marines there. In battle with marines in black armour but wearing the sigils of the Dark angels!

Without a second thought, the three companions jumped into the sphere and left the 41st millennium!


	3. Welcome Home

_**Days of Heresy.**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Games Workshop or have the rights to any Games Workshop Copyrights, I am therefore doing this as a non-profit fanfic maker – So do not sue me, I've got no money anyway!

Chapter 3: Welcome home

Eurinas felt as though he was stretched from one end of the galaxy to the other whilst going through the sphere. He felt himself shrinking back to his normal size and at the point of being normal again, Burst out of the portal and landed, with his remaining squad brothers, with a deafening Thud! Looking around he noticed himself surrounded by stunned Iron warriors. Realizing they must have landed on them, the squad quickly disposed of the remaining opposition and just before they greeted the black armoured marines, looked at the portal, which was now rapidly closing, and quickly threw as many grenades and bombs as they could through the hole.

Moments before the sphere vanished, a large gout of flame spurted through the hole and hit Eurinas straight in the face! The flame was weak and did nothing to the ancient suit of armour surrounding him. With a now soot encrusted helmet, Eurinas and the squad turned to the curious black figures. The two groups continued to stare at each other until the leader of the black armoured group spoke "Greetings, I am Sergeant Saven of His Imperial Majesty's Dark Angels space marine legion, and you are"? All he got was a shocked silence

Eurinas' Mind was racing 'What? Dark Angels? Legion? What's this man talking about'? Suddenly, Extromis spoke. "We to, are Space marines of His Holy Emperors Dark Angels, how can you be Dark Angels? Your armour is painted black?" The sergeant gave a hearty Laugh, "Surely that is so. Black is our Legions Colours"! Then it dawned on Phland 'Pre heresy colours!' he thought. Stepping forward, Phland removed his helmet and spoke to the Marines "greetings, I am brother Phland of the Dark Angels First Company, May I ask a question"? The Sergeant nodded "You may ask whatever you wish"

"What is the Year, and where are we"? Asked Phland. The sergeant looked perplexed and replies "surely you must know the answers to both of those questions. The year is 30,168 and this place is an inner room of our fortress monastery on our home world of Caliban" there were three sharp intakes of breath and Extromis replies "Impossible, we are in the year 40,168 and Caliban was destroyed"! Saven looked shocked at this and realized what must be going on. "Follow me please" he ordered "we are going outside"! Puzzled, the squad followed the sergeant and his men out the doors of the room and down a set of long vaguely familiar corridors. After about half an hour, they arrived at a pair of huge metal doors printed with the symbol of an angel holding a sword. The sergeant ordered the gates opened and motioned them through. What they all saw on the other side of the door, however, was nothing like Eurinas had expected.

Green, Luscious green trees, fields and bushes. The sight astounded the Deathwing troopers. They continued, without breaking a sweat, up the side of a large cliff and at the top they turned to face the way they had come from and behold, there stood the Fortress monastery. "The Rock" stood there, miles high at its point, the massive structure was a magnificent sight to behold and Eurinas could not believe that it was actually on Caliban his home world he new to be destroyed. He then new they had somehow travelled back 10,000 years to before the Great Betrayal. "Tell me." said Saven "Who were those marines who attacked us? They came without warning and slaughtered many of my brothers" the squad looked up at Saven and as one decided to tell him the future.

"Those evil beings were of the 'Iron Warriors'" this caused a gasp from the assembled marines. "Please be seated" Continued Extromis "we have much to explain" and the assembled Dark angels, new and old, sat and listened to the horrors of the future


	4. A New Ally

_**Days of Heresy.**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Games Workshop or have the rights to any Games Workshop Copyrights, I am therefore doing this as a non-profit fanfic maker – So do not sue me, I've got no money anyway!

Chapter 4: The New Ally!

Many hours had passed since Eurinas and his terminators had led the amazed Marines back into the Colossal building of the Dark Angels' Fortress Monastery and began explaining events that were then, millennia ahead in time. As he finished his speech, he noticed that well over one hundred Dark Angel marines had assembled to hear their story.

"And so you all see, we appear to have travelled here for some Emperor Blessed Purpose and we ask you, comrades, brothers, to assist us in stopping the thousands of years of treachery and war? Asked Extromis, Phland and Eurinas standing tall behind him couldn't help but smiled as a roar of affirmation greeted them. "SILENCE" shouted a figure in the doorway. Everyone in the room turned to see the figure in power armour carrying a tall staff as tall as the figure, Eurinas Recognised the armour and marking as those of a Librarian Knowing that the staff was also a deadly weapon he had seen used many times, he felt sweat break out on his neck.

Saven approached the figure "Brother Mmornes, these marines have a told a terrible tale of treachery and terror, they say they are from the distant future, and I believe them!" The figure frowned and closed his eyes. As he did so, Eurinas felt a pressure on his mind and realised the psycher was probing his mind. Smiling, he opened his mind to the psychic eye searching through his mind and saw the frown on the face of Mmornes' frown disappear and a smile appeared in its place. "They speak the truth" he bellowed to the entirety of the room and a roar of approval rumbled the structure.

Mmornes approached the three remaining members of the terminators and upon reaching the squad bent his knee and bowed low to them. "My apologies Brothers" he said "Your story is so unbelievable you must understand how difficult it is to understand the vastness of what is to happen. Is there any deed I can do to assist you on your quest?" Extromis Thought before asking "first I must know, what year is it now?" "The year now is 31'134" Eurinas' mind analysed the information and realised they had a single year to change the course of the Heresy.

"We are weary from our travels, could we be allowed billets? And our sacred armour needs repairs" stated Extromis after a few minutes contemplation. Mmornes signalled for some of the human workers to come over and ordered them to take the squad to the billets, give them a room each and get them each robes. He then turned to the squad and said "You are our battle-brothers! Any need you have will be seen to, now if you will follow these men here" he signalled the anxious looking men "they will take you to your new quarters and you can change out of that armour so we can repair it for you". The squad smiled as one and nodded to Mmornes as they followed the servants to their new quarters.

Upon reaching their new homes they each discovered a four by eight meter room with a simple pallet bed with a robe laid on top as well as a small place of worship in the corner next to the bed. This was what they were all used to anyway so they changed out of their armour and into their robes and within minutes of their change a servant knocked on each of their doors and gave word that they were to proceed to the main Chapel at the centre of the fortress, they all knew the way to the hall having visited their many times before missions. Without a word, the three companions proceeded to the main hall as requested, knowing not who had asked for them.


	5. The Lost Father The Lion Revealed

_**Days of Heresy.**_

Disclaimer: I do not own Games Workshop or have the rights to any Games Workshop Copyrights, I am therefore doing this as a non-profit fanfic maker – So do not sue me, I've got no money anyway!

Chapter Five: The Lost Father. / The Lion Revealed

As the group entered the chapel, the found it empty of all people except for a huge figure in a hooded robe. When the figure noticed them it turned towards them and pulled the hood off his head, causing a collective gasp from all three marines; Lionel Johnson Himself stood before them. They all felt unworthy of his presence and knelt before him with their heads bowed. Eurinas could feel his hearts pounding in his chest and was amazed that THE Primarch was right in front of him.

"My sons, You need not kneel for me" Stated Johnson "Mmornes has told me of the story of which you have brought here and I trust him as I trust all of my marines; with my life! I believe you are from the future and as soon as I heard the story I knew you would be asking to see me soon enough so..." He grinned "I got to you first." He walked up to them signalling for them to stand. "Now, what have you to tell me?" he asked Extromis

"Well, My Lord." He began before the Lion stopped him with a hand. "There is no need to call me lord, my friend, Just be blunt with me since I believe you kept something about the future from the others, Didn't you?" The Squad looked at each other, defeated. "Well" Began Phland, who was the first to regain his speech, "In the far future, the Dark Angels are also known as the Unforgiven". Lionel Looked perplexed and signed for him to continue "As you now probably know, not long from now, a great Heresy will befall the Emperor, and our Legion will be away at the time and unable to defend Terra from the onslaught of the battle. But what we didn't say was that the taint of Chaos also managed to infiltrate into the Dark Angels also". The Lion seemed to be close to snapping at the news of the betrayal of his own legion "Who" He asked "Who is the source of this betrayal. I must know!"

"The betrayer is someone very close to you and could be saved if we act quickly!" Stated Eurinas "You will need to be prepared, sire; the betrayer was and will be Luthor!" Johnson was clearly shocked; his face turned red with anger until the combined efforts of all three marines calmed him down. "We must tell the emperor of this Betrayal by Horus before it is too late" Breathed the Lion, "come with me we must speak to Luthor before we leave for the emperor on the front line"

The four of them left the chapel and Eurinas, Extromis and Phland followed their Primarch through the corridors. As they walked Johnson asked "Why does Luthor rebel do you know?" Extromis responded quickly "Yes, he was jealous of you leaving him to defend Caliban whilst you and half the Legion went to fight the great crusade alongside the Emperor. So I recommend we take him with us and leave someone who wants to defend the planet until we return". He looked to the lion who nodded in agreement. They continued through the corridors until they stopped at the door engraved with then name "Luthor" and Lionel knocked on the door before entering to greet his old companion

"Hello my friend, how are you?" Greeted Luthor walking over to Lionel who smiled before asking "you have heard of our new arrivals haven't you" he motioned to the squad. "They have brought news from the future and we must leave to stop a great treachery from occurring and would like you to find volunteers who would like to defend our home world and join us on our journey to defend Our Emperor" Luthor bowed and they both smiled as Luthor said "I would enjoy fighting by your side very much old friend. Shall we get to work"?


End file.
